c3sabertoothfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluffball Gato
Fluffball Gato was the main character of Cameron Stephens' long-running and prolific series of comics, graphic novels, animations, and games dubbed by fans as "The Fluffball Universe." CHARACTER DESCRIPTION Fluffball Gato was similar to Stephens' previous character, Hermione Katze, in many ways. He was unstable and impulsive, but was ultimately caring and heroic in his own right. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Fluffball was a roughly 3 or 4 feet tall, bipedal orange tabby cat. His head was disproportionately large in comparison to his body, which was written off as a mutation caused by the combined DNAs of cat and Kchll. He had massive ears that were almost the same size as his face. PERSONALITY Fluffball is incredibly erratic, impulsive, and irrational, frequently handling situations with needless aggression. Although not cruel, he is somewhat disrespectful to others, often bragging about his own abilities and disregarding the input of others. However, although quick to snap and overly boastful, Fluffball is shown to care deeply about his closest friends, taking great caution to protect them from any harm (a stark contrast from Stephens' previous character, Hermione Katze). Many characters refer to him as dull or idiotic, predominately due to his impulsive/irrational nature and constant naïveté, but his eloquent speaking and understanding of complex mechanics imply that he is, at the very least, fairly intelligent. 'BACKSTORY' At some point in the 22nd century, humans engaged in an atomic war that obliterated much of the life living on Earth, including the human beings themselves. Some animals survived the mass extinction however, the most notable being domestic cats. Roughly seven hundred years pass with little to no development, the remaining species repopulate the planet. Meanwhile, a parallel version of Earth --one that developed drastically differently from our dimension following the K/T extinction event -- suffers from a massive resource crisis. This planet, which contains hyper-intelligent creatures that had evolved from cats (named the "Kchll") and another highly intelligent species with an unknown origin, but vaguely resembling a dog/rabbit hybrid (named the "Rufph") is on the verge of a complete industrial meltdown. In order to mend the crisis, a Kchll named "Sash" and a Rufph named "Rufphbol" make plans to create an inter-dimensional ship out of a fluorite crystal in order to access a parallel Earth that they can subsequently harvest for resources. The ship is successful in leaving their home dimension, but the ship tears a hole when traversing the inter-dimensional plane, and both Sash, Rufphbol, and all their equipment is irradiated with something only referred to as "the transdimensionals," which renders both beings immortal, but severely damages their minds. Upon crash landing in "our" dimension, Sash, realizing that their homeworld is almost certainly doomed and suffering the effects of the radiation, loses his mind. At some point after they were stranded, he impregnated a tabby cat (which was possible due to their parallel DNA) and committed suicide with a blade that had been irradiated by the transdimensionals, as only other irradiated objects were capable of killing him. The impregnated tabby cat eventually gave birth to a litter of kittens, who were then consequently raised by Rufphbol. He names the runt of the litter "Flufphbol" after himself, but as the kitten grew up, he simply referred to himself as "Fluffball," and his guardian as "Ruffball." 'RECENT EVENTS' Fluffball had a number of notable adventures after his seventh birthday. REFERENCES